Scar
by SweetCupCakes
Summary: Marlene asks the question that is on everyone's mind "How did Rico get his scar?" but will she get answer?
1. Chapter 1 The Scar

**Chapter 1**

The Scar

_People have scars._

_In all sorts of unexpected places._

_Like secret road maps of their personal histories._

_Diagrams of all old wounds._

_Most of our wounds heal, leaving nothing behind but a scar._

_But some of them don't._

_Some wounds we carry with us everywhere._

_Though the cuts are long gone, the pain still lingers._

It's a slow day at the Central Park Zoo, so all the animals are relaxing even the penguins, Skipper and Kowalski are playing cards, Rico is painting, Private is watching TV. Marlene enters the penguin's HQ to see what her Penguins neighbors are up to.

"Hey guys"

"Hi Marlene" Private greets the Otter then went back to watching the TV, Marlene walks up to Skipper and Kowalski

"So what brings you here Marlene?" Skipper asks while he looks at his cards

"Well I wanted to pay you guy a visit"

"Is it still that slow outside?" Kowalski asks then looks to the Otter

"Yeah even the Lemurs are just sitting back and relaxing"

"It must be a slow day if the Lemurs aren't dancing" Kowalski says a bit shocked

"Want to play?" Skipper asks, giving Marlene some cards.

After about half an hour Rico shouts "Taadddaaaa"

Everyone gets up to see Rico's painting.

"It's lovely Rico" Private cheers clapping his flipper together. It's a painting of the whole team plus Marlene

"Good job Rico, but is my head really that flat?" Skipper asks as he rubs the top of his head

"Well it looks like you really have captured all of our features"

"Yes, Kowalski's right, my white paw, Skippers flat head"

"Hey!"

"Kowalski's height, Privates cuteness, your Mohawk and scar" Marlene turns to face Rico

"How did you even get that Scar anyway?" Skipper, Kowalski and Private look shocked at the question. But Rico just looks upset, as if he was about to cry.

Rico turns back to his painting without a word, to Marlene, and starts a new painting, Marlene turns around to the other penguins. There's two types of facial expressions on the three penguins two 'I can't believe you just asked' that faces and one very angry face. The belongs to Kowalski, out of all the penguins you know you have done something wrong, when Kowalski shows his feelings.

Marlene just looked at the floor

"I am going to go back to my habitat see you guy later" Marlene rushes out of the penguins HQ to her habitat.

Private starts to watch TV again, while both Skipper and Kowalski look to each other then to Rico. Skipper looks at Kowalski, who was still looking at Rico, Skipper places a flipper on Kowalski's shoulder and nods. Kowalski nods back then walks up to the ladder with one last look at Rico, Kowalski leaves the HQ.

Kowalski makes his way to the Otter habitat "Marlene?" no answer so Kowalski tries the cave "Marlene?"

"Oh come in Kowalski"

"I need to ummmm" Kowalski tries to find the right words, he's never been that good with emotional stuff.

"I'm sorry"

"Sorry for what Marlene?"

"You know asking Rico that question. I knew I shouldn't of, it was obviously going to be a sensitive question for him to answer. Then I saw your face, then I knew I asked the wrong thing"

"Sorry for looking at you like that Marlene. I didn't t mean to it's just..."

Kowalski stops and looks at the floor

"It's what Kowalski?"

"When anyone asks Rico about his scar it makes me remember how he got it"

"Sorry if I brought up bad memories for you" Kowalski looks at Marlene, Marlene smiles but Kowalski does not return it

"It was my fault" he looks back at the floor

"What was your fault?" Marlene asks confused

"The scar"

"Don't be silly Kowalski how was it your fault?"

"It just was" The penguin looks very hurt with himself for some reason.

"You know a trouble shared is a trouble halved" Kowalski looks at Marlene and giggles.

"Trust you Marlene to use that old trick on me"

"Well it is worth a shot also it is true you know"

"Yes I know I am the scientist here"

"Then why can't that brain of your see that bottling up your feelings aren't good for you?"

"I just don't like showing them, it's nothing to do with my brain".

"Well I think it is time to show them"

"Showing people your emotions shows them your weakness"

"Kowalski look around you! your are not in the HQ with your team you're in my habitat. I will not judge you or think you are in anyway weak, just let the walls down. Please I can see it in your eyes, you're hurting yourself over this scar thing with Rico. Why are you letting it bother you so much?"

If Marlene was not going to get an answer out of him being nice then it was time to get mean.

"What do you mean by scar thing Rico? he's scarred for life because of me. Why is it bothering me so much? really, Marlene, really? I thought of all the animals in the zoo you would be the first one to know, why it's bothering me so much"

"Then why tell me why!" Marlene shouts a little bit

"Because I hurt my...I hurt my..."

"You hurt your?"

Marlene knew what he was trying to say she just wants at least one of the penguins to finally say it. None of them ever say it to each other or anyone else.

"I hurt my little brother, my first ever little brother, and I hurt him there are you happy now?" Kowalski starts to cry Marlene walks over to Kowalski and holds him

"Kowalski you did not hurt Rico, it is not your fault"

"But it was, if only I did as I was told, then Rico would be fine with no scar. I should of listened to Skipper"

Kowalski calms himself down and wipes away his tears, there was silence between the otter and penguin.

"You know" Marlene starts. Kowalski looks up at her

"I have known you penguins for so many years, and I have never heard one of you say to each other or anyone else that you are brothers, this was the first time. I mean come on who are you trying to fool? a blind man can see you four are clearly related" Kowalski giggles. Marlene continues her speech "You're too much alike and look alike".

Kowalski looks at Marlene

"We don't look alike"

"Well then let me list some features that you share shall I? you and Private have the same shaped head, as do Skipper and Rico have the same shape head, it's just that Rico's is not as flat as Skipper's" Kowalski smiles "Rico is tall like you and Skipper and Private are small, all of you have the same patterns with the black and white parts of your body also the same colour of eyes the same colour feet and beaks".

"Ok I get it " Kowalski laughs

"Then why do you all hide the fact that you are brothers? it's clear to see" Kowalski stares at Marlene

"Well I think in Skippers head if we just tell anyone that we are related, then somehow his enemies will find out and probably hurt us"

"Yeah Skipper can be a bit overprotective" Marlene chuckles

Kowalski looks down at his feet, Marlene just stands next to him looking at the floor. She really wants to know why Kowalski blames himself for Rico's scar and right know was one of those 'It's now or never moments'

"So why do you blame yourself for Rico's scar?" Marlene asks not taking her eyes off the floor

"Because it's my fault" Kowalski answers looking at the Otter, Kowalski sighs

"You really want to know don't you?" Marlene did not answer but Kowalski knows it was a yes

"Fine" Marlene looks up at the Penguin

"You may want to take a seat it will take a while" Kowalski says to Marlene then pats the space right next to him. Marlene sis next to Kowalski then the Penguin starts to tell his story.


	2. Chapter 2 The Story

**Chapter 2**

The Story

_We all have a story to tell_

_Ten years ago_

"Ok Kowalski I am going to take Private out to get his first snowcone, you stay here and watch Rico" Skipper orders.

"Yeah, yeah" Kowalski replays annoyed that Skipper disturbed him from his work.

"No it's not yeah, yeah. You know as well as I do Rico has a habit of just leaving the habitat without us knowing, I don't want to lose anyone else" Skipper shouts into Kowalski's face.

"Sorry Skipper"

"It's ok. Me and Private are off" both Skipper and Kowalski look at Private. Kowalski smiles at Private.

"I hope you enjoy your snowcone" Private smiles

"I getting a wellow one"

"You're getting a yellow one"

"That what I said a wellow one" Kowalski taps Private's head.

"Remind me to teach him how to talk properly" Skipper laughs to Kowalski.

Skipper picks up Private and looks to Rico, who was playing with his toys

"Be good for Kowalski Rico" Rico looks up at Skipper then walks up to him.

"Rico don't give me them eyes, you can't come you're grounded for going out of the habitat" Skipper explains to the upset penguin. Rico turns around away from Skipper then sit on the floor.

Skipper sighs then taps Rico who looksup at him "How about I get you a snowcone?" Rico smiles

"ONLY if when I get back you have been good for Kowalski" Rico nods excited that he'll be getting a snowcone.

"Would you like a Red one?" Skipper asks. Rico nods a 'yes'

"Ok" Skipper taps Rico's head

"We're off"

"See you later" Kowalski says as Skipper and Private exit through the fishbowl.

Kowalski sits back down at the table and starts on his invention again. After a couple of minutes Kowalski feels a tap on his back, Kowalski turns around and looks down to see Rico with a smile on his face.

"What do you want?" Kowalski says a bit annoyed.

Rico just points up Kowalski looks up then back down at Rico

"You want to play on the ice berg?" Rico just nods a 'yes'

" I don't thi..." Kowalski stops.

'Maybe if I let him play on the ice berg he won't bother me, and I can finish my invention, I mean how much trouble can he get himself into the zoo keepers have made the bars smaller after the last time he got out, Skipper is just being paranoid'

Kowalski was brought out of his thoughts by Rico tapping him again

"Ok you can play on the ice berg. Only if you promise not to bother me ok?" Rico nods then runs to the ladder and climbs it.

Once Rico was out he makes sure the fishbowl is on properly, he begins look around not many people were in the zoo today. Rico slides up to the bars of the habitat and tries to get through them, but no luck, so he just goes swimming in the little pool of water around the ice berg instead.

After five minutes Rico jumps out of the water looking very bored. he sits in the middle of the ice berg watching the visitors walk pass after a few minutes a little girl comes to the penguin habitat.

"Look Mummy look" cheers the little girl as she pulls her Mother's sleeve

"Yes sweetheart what is it?" the mother answers her daughter

"Look at the cute penguin" the little girl shouts and point at Rico

"Aw he's cute"

"I want the penguin"

" I don't think the penguin is for sale" the mother tells her daughter

"Oh" the little girl says sounding disappointed.

Rico watches the scene with the little girl and her mother so he slides closer to them

"Look Mummy the penguin is coming closer!" the little girl shouts. Rico jumps into the water then jumps up to the fence.

The girl knees down and looks at Rico

"Hello" the girl greets. The mother just laughs

"Lets go and see the other animal sweetheart"

"Ok Mum" The little girl looks at Rico then follows her Mother. The little girl starts to walk slower then her mother, then once her mother was out of sight she runs back to the penguin habitat. Rico watches the little girl as she runs back to him

"Hello again" Rico just looks at the girl

"My name is Emily I wonder what your name is"

Emily looks around to see if anyone is near by, with no one in sight she touches Rico's beak then laughs

"You're so cute" the girl says as she touches Rico's feathers

"and soft" Rico starts to push on the bar to try to get out

"Oh your trying to get out, I don't think you should be doing that, you could hurt yourself"

"EMILY where are you?" a worried voice can be heard shouting

"Oh there you are!" the mother says relieved as she can see her daughter by the penguin habitat

"Mum!" the girl shouta as she runs to her mother

"The little penguin is trying to get though the bars, he is going to hurt himself" The mother looks at the penguin then back at her daughter

"Ok you stay here I will get a zoo keeper" the mother runs to go find a zoo keeper.

The girl went back to the penguin who is still trying to get out. Just then Skipper jumps into the habitat with a red snowcone in one hand and Private in the other who was eating a yellow snowcone. Skipper looks around and saw Rico

"RICO!" Skipper shouts.

Rico finally went through the the bars but all everyone heard was a scream. Skipper drops the snowcone and places Private on the ice berg. Skipper and runs to the bar where Rico got through

"RICO!" Skipper shouts with worry.

Just as Rico got through the bars a zoo keeper comes running to the penguin habitat. The zoo keeper wasted no time he picks up and Rico he looks at him then runs to the vets in the zoo.

Skipper was just looking at where Rico landed all he can see is was a little pool of blood, at the sight the worry for his little brother increased.

"Skippar?" Skipper turns around to see Private looking at him with big watery eyes

Skipper walks to Private and picks him up then goes over to the fishbowl. It's locked Skipper knocks it

"Kowalski" Skipper tries to shout but failed. Skipper looks at Private who had tears falling from his eyes. Skipper knocks again but this time with more force. Skipper hears the lock on the fishbowl unlock.

When Skipper gets inside he sees Kowalski still working on something, he is hammering it.

'So that is why he did not hear us' Skipper thought. The sound Private sniffing caught Kowalski's attention

"Oh you're home early. I didn't think you would be back for another hour" Kowalski says shocked to see them. Skipper puts Private in his bed

"What about Wico?" Private asks with more tears running down his face.

"We will see what has happened to him a bit later. Just take a nap for now" Private turns around and begins to fall asleep.

"What do you mean we will see what has happened to him?" Kowalski asks worried. Skipper turns around and looks at Kowalski, Skipper was tries to stay calm, he doesn't want to take it out on Kowalski. He's still very young himself, how could he of known this would happen.

"Well when we got back Rico was trying to get out through the bar and.." Skipper stops himself he tries to get his emotion under control

"He got through but I think he hurt himself because all I heard was him screaming also there is blood on the floor where he landed" Skipper tells Kowalski in one breath, as he knew if he stopped again he would not finish, he would just cry and he didn't want to do that in front of his little brothers, he had to be strong for them.

"...I...sent him out there" Kowalski says trying not to cry "...its...my.."

"NO!" Skipper shouts. Kowalski looks at Skipper as did Private, as Skipper shouting was that loud it woke him up.

" I am not having you blaming yourself for this"

"...But"

"No buts""

"...I" Kowalski tries to talk but Skipper rushes in before he could say anything

"I do not want to hear about this again ok?" Skipper says walking up to Private and picking him up

"WE! are going to see what has happened to Rico AND no one is going to blame themselves no matter what the out come is".

* * *

><p><strong>I Don't own Penguins of Madagascar<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 Story Continues

**Chapter 3**

Story Continues

Skipper, Kowalski and Private, who is in Skippers flipper, makes there way to the vets in the zoo. It's a very quiet walk to the vets, all that can be heard is Private sniffing.

"Skippar is Wico going to be ok?" Skipper turns his head and looks down to Private, who eyes are watering.

"Yeah" Skipper answers Private with a big smile on his face, as he bounces Private up and down in his flipper. Private's eyes start to close and he falls into a light sleep.

"You...you think he will be ok?" Kowalski asks Skippper as tears start to fill his eyes.

"Yeah" Skipper answers, as he puts his empty flipper around Kowalski.

"I really hope he is ok" Kowalski says more to himself then to Skipper.

Skipper looks at Kowalski's face, all he could see was guilt

"Stop blaming yourself" Kowalski just looks Skipper in the eye and said nothing.

"Please don't blame yourself"

"I'm not"

"Yes you are" for the rest of the walk not a word is said.

"Are we there?" Private asks as he comes out of his sleep.

"Yes we are"

"Where's Wico?" Private asks as he looks around.

"We don't know yet we have to go inside first"

All three penguins sneak into the vets making sure no one could see them.

"How are we going to know what room Rico is in? we can't read" Kowalski asks looking at each door as they pass them

"I don..." Skipper is cut off by a door opening, a zoo keeper walks out

"Hide!" Skipper orders. Kowalski and Skipper, who was still holding Private, hide behind a plant Skipper watches as the zoo keeper leaves.

"Rico is in that room" Skipper says as he points at the door that the zoo keeper just came from

"How do you know?" Kowalski asks confessed

"The zoo keeper that walked out was the one that had taken Rico here" Skipper answers and walks to the room.

Kowalski is the last one to enter the room, Skipper is very far ahead of Kowalski looking for Rico.

"Rico!" Skipper shouts

"Wico!" Private shouts just then the three penguins hears something moving on the table in the middle of the room.

Skipper jumps up to see what it is, all he can see is a red blanket with a lump in the middle, Skipper moves closer to it and giggles

"Rico" the blanket moves but he doesn't come from under the blanket Skipper starts to worry.

"Rico come on out your starting to worry me" Skipper says with a worried voice he places Private down on the table.

Skipper moves more closer to the blanket and knees down next to it.

"Please Rico" Skipper asks, the blanket moves again but this time Rico pulls the blanket so he can see Skipper but he only shows half of his face.

"Ric.." Skipper stops what he is about to say, as Rico attacks him with a hug. Skipper at first is shocked but within one second he relaxes and wraps his flipper's around Rico. Skipper can't see Rico's face, but he knows he is crying, as he can feel Rico's tears as they are wetting his feathers.

"It's ok Rico" Skipper says trying to calm the crying penguin in his flippers

"Are you ok? did you hurt yourself?" Skipper asks, Rico stops crying but doesn't let go of Skipper.

Skipper starts worry again, he looks down to Rico

"Rico?" Rico doesn't move

"Rico are you ok?" Skipper asks with worry. Skipper knows Rico knows he's worried, as Rico moves a little bit as Skipper talks.

Skipper looks behind Rico and sees Private sitting on the table, where he left him. Skipper looks behind himself to see Kowalski, he looks right into Skipper's eyes, so Skipper moves his head a bit as if to say to Kowalski to come up, but he doesn't move.

Skipper can feel Rico move his face that was on his stomach Skipper looks down and sees Rico move his head to look up.

Rico looks at Skipper, and all Skipper can see is, a white cloth plaster on the left side of Rico's beak.

"Wico!" Private shouts. Both Rico and Skipper, who are still hugging, turn to see Private sitting on his bottom with his flippers in the air. Rico smiles then looks at Skipper.

Both Skipper and Rico let each other go, Rico walks up to the little penguin sitting on the table who still has his flipper's in the air. Rico picks up Private and hugs him and Private hugs him back.

"Wove you Wico!" Private cheerfully says to his big brother. After about four minutes Rico pulls apart from Private and just holds him in his flippers.

Rico starts to look around then he looks at Skipper with sad eyes. Skipper knows who he is looking for.

"Wait there ok?" Rico nods. Skipper jumps off the table.

"Kowalski!" Skipper shouts but not too loud that Rico and Private can hear him. Kowalski says nothing he just looks to Skipper

"He is looking for you" Skipper explains. Kowalskis face lights up

"Is he ok?" Kowalski asks

"Yes he is...but" Kowalskis face drops

"He's looking for you" Skipper continues. Kowalski looks up to the table that he knows Rico is on, waiting for him.

Kowalski starts to walk to the table, but as he gets right next to the table, he looks up then looks to Skipper

"Come on" Skipper says as he jumps up on top of the table. After a few seconds Kowalski builds up the confidence to see his little brother.

Kowalski gets on top all he can see is Rico tickling Private, Skipper just smiles at them.

"Hey Rico, I got something for you" Skipper says to his little brother. Rico turns around and looks at Kowalski. Rico smiles and walks up to Kowalski. Kowalski did not know what to do Rico but just hug him, Kowalski hugs him back.

Skipper walks up to the little penguin who is on his back giggling a little bit. Skipper picks him up and walks to Kowalski and Rico who are still hugging.

"Sorry" everyone became shocked at what they just heard. Kowalski stops hugging Rico but doesn't let go of him and looks into his eyes

"did...did you just...talk?" Kowalski asks. Rico nods a 'yes'

"What are you sorry for?" Skipper asks still a bit shocked that Rico had just said something after not talking for about a year. Rico points at Kowalski

"me not listen" Kowalski looks at Rico face to face and he sees the plaster on his face for the first time. Kowalski gives Rico a weak smile then hugs him again .

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own Penguins of Madagascar<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 That's All

**Chapter 4**

That's All

Kowalski stops telling his story and just looks to the floor of Marlene's habitat. Marlene just looks at Kowalski with a sad look on her face

"Kowalski I know this may sound down right nasty but from what I heard you doing that to Rico was kind of good for him."

Kowalski can't believe what he's hearing. How was scaring his little brother anything but bad? Kowalski looks up to Marlene with a mixture of anger and sadness on his face.

"How was it good for him Marlene? please explain because from what I see nothing good happened to him!" Kowalski starts to raise his voice a bit through anger. But Marlene keeps her cool.

"Well if it wasn't for what happened Rico may never have talked at all. I know he doesn't talk that much right now but at least he talks some what."

"I guess...but that doesn't make me less of a horrible brother!" Marlene knows no matter how hard she tries to tell Kowalski that he's not a horrible brother, he won't listen to her. Marlene is about to say something to the penguin but a shadow covers both otter and penguin, which catches Marlene's attention.

Kowalski doesn't notice the shadow at first but when Marlene taps him then points to the shadow the penguin gasps at who it is.

"Rico?" Kowalski got up, wiping his tears away quickly not wanting for his brother to know he was crying, that is if he already didn't see it.

"What you doing out here Rico?" Kowalski asks with a normal voice

"Skippers going to go off his head if he founds out you're not in HQ"

Rico doesn't answer him not even a shake or nod of his head.

Kowalski frowns a bit at Ricos actions but soon puts up the 'Oh so brainy Kowalski' head on.

"You know Rico with the temperature drops we are having, it's not good for you to be outside you could catch your death."

Marlene just watches the two penguins. Rico looks to Marlene then to Kowalski, Marlene could tell by the look Rico gave her that he was asking her if he could stay here.

"Um why doesn't he stay here? I mean it nice and warm here" Marlene asks looking to Kowalski in hopes he would say yes and she could sort out the clearly broken botherhood between these two penguins.

"It's fine Marlene, Rico needs to go back to HQ before Skipper goes crazy that one of his soldiers has gone haywire" At this statement Rico bows his head and walks off exiting the otters habitat.

"What was that all about!" Marlene shouts getting up from her seat tip toeing to look Kowalski in his eyes, so he can see the utter anger and disappointment in her eyes. Kowalski backs away a bit

"What do you mean?" Kowalski asks hoping that playing dumb will work.

"Don't you use that trick on me! I'm talking about you completely pushing Rico out the door like that. I thought after saying what you said, finally telling someone about your past would help you see that loving your brothers is not a weakness. With the way you acted it's like he's nothing to you is that how you see him? nothing, or is there something you're not telling me?"

"Nothing? Rico is not nothing to me his my little brother the first ever little brother I had." Kowalski looks down then looks back at Marlene.

"Well there is one more thing I was about to tell you, but I just couldn't get myself to say it, but now I think I can as I'm not as emotional. After Rico was finally aloud to come out of the zoos vet...well lets just say me and him were never as close as we once were, we grew apart and that is what kills me the most inside."

"Well I guess that's normal if two people or penguins don't have the same interests as each other they may grow apart."

"NO! it was not the fact we didn't have any of the same interests. I made it happen once he came home I shut myself away from him I didn't play nor take any interest in him. I acted as if he died while in the Zoos vets and what was placed back in our home our HQ was a shadow of my former little brother. If I hadn't of done that then may things would be different."

Marlene doesn't know what to say to the penguin, but as she slowly once takes everything in she knows what to say. She just doesn't know if it was the right thing to say but it's the only thing she got right now.

"So Rico's scar is a reminder of what you did to him, not just locking him out of the HQ but ignoring him and acting like he wasn't you brother at all."

"Yes, I wish I could take it back but I can't. Rico on some level knows I love him and knows I still see him as my brother, but I just wish we could be as close as we once were."

"Maybe if you talk to the psycho you maybe surprised" Marlene giggles as she places her paw on Kowalski and shakes him playfully. Kowalski smiles and chuckles

"Maybe, can't hurt to try right?"

There's footsteps coming from outside and Kowalski rolls his eye with and smile on his face and Marlene giggles.

"Talking about the psycho" Kowalski smiles and waits for Rico to come in, but to his and Marlene's surprise it's Skipper with Private close behind.

"Ah thought I would find you here soldier. You haven't seen Rico anywhere have you? X has been seen around the zoo for unknown reasons and we need to take him down before the crazy Ex Officer tries anything."

"He was here before but I told him to go back to HQ. Didn't he return?"

"That's a negative soldier"

"What! he was here and now he's disappeared?"

"Quiet Private you don't want X hearing us do you?" Private puts his flippers over his beak and moves his head to respond with a no. Skipper nods now happy that Private won't be giving away their location away to the enemy he turns to Kowalski and Marlene.

"Okay here is the plan, we locate Rico without being seen by X then we give X something he'll never forget."

"Hey, wow you're not adding me to this plan are you?" Marlene asks with a smirk on her face.

"Well we are a penguin down and we need...um"

"Help is the word you're looking for there Skipper, help" Marlene says crossing her arms as a bigger smirk appears on her face.

"Fine what ever you want to call it. Lets just find Rico and get rid of X"

* * *

><p><em>Hi! tehe ^-^<em>

_Well it's been what? um...a bit more than 2 years of not putting up this chapter for this story, but it up and I'm very sorry ^^; and I've kind of left you guys on a cliffhanger ;P oh dear! but it won't take me over 2 years to put up chapter 5 up. _

_Well I hope people that like this story and reviewed has not given up hope! I'm still here and I'm still going to finish this story!_

As always I don't own Penguins Of Madagascar!


	5. Chapter 5 Finding Rico

Chapter 5

Finding Rico

The three penguins and the otter carefully jump out of the otters habitat. Once out the four animals take cover in a nearby bush, making sure that Officer X won't see them, the leader of the group begins telling the plan.  
><span>

"Okay before we even try to go looking for Rico, I must know what type of mood was he in?" Skipper asks the only penguin and otter that have seen the missing penguin last.

"Well he seemed a bit sad" Marlene answers truthfully, the otter knows Kowalski isn't going to say it so she should. Skipper looks to Kowalski waiting for him to confirm what Marlene had just said.

"Yes he did seem a bit upset Skipper. The reason for his emotion is unknown." Kowalski nods his head, but soon looks down. Skipper nods now knowing what kind of mood his soldier is in it can help them find him.

"Okay when I give the signal we all quickly but carefully, split up and go separate ways that way we can cover more ground" Skipper pops his head out of the bush to see if it's clear for them

Marlene elbows Kowalski and gives him the most disappointed face he's ever seen on the female otter facial features. Kowalski sighs knowing he should have told Skipper the reason why Rico was so upset. But saying it to Marlene was hard enough, the penguin can't even start to imagine how he would feel telling his older brother. Unknown to the otter and tallest penguin, the youngest of the penguins sees their little 'conversation'.

"Go!" Skipper shouts and half whispers at his team. All three penguins and otter split up into their teams, Skipper and Private then Kowalski and Marlene.

_With Team Skipper_

"Um Skippar?"

"Yes young Private?"

"Um...I'm sorry to report this, but I don't think Kowalski was telling us everything back there." Skipper looks to his youngest soldier, now more interested in the conversation then before.

"What makes you say that?" Private begins to look to the ground and play with his flipper nervously at the question. If Private didn't think this could affect the mission, then the young penguin would of properly never said a thing.

"Well Kowalski seemed like he was hiding something." Skipper laughs knowing that Private must of mistaken Kowalski's normal 'Poker face' as you will, as a 'I'm hiding something' face. Private got a bit upset that Skipper is laughing at him.

"Skippar I'm be serious, I could tell." Private stops in his path to make his point, but the older penguin continues to walk still laughing under his breath.

"He looked worried" Private says looking to the ground not wanting to see Skippers face. Once the words hit the older penguins ear drums he stops dead in his tracks.

"H-how worried?" Skipper asks trying to not show that he was a bit afraid, but failing due to the fact he couldn't even start the two word sentence off right. Private starts to make circles with is feet on the ground, not really want to answer but he knows he has too.

"As worried as that day" Private may have been very young when 'that day' happened but he does remember the emotions and his older brothers faces...um his older comrades faces. Skipper doesn't response he just stands there, not even turning around to look at the younger penguin.

"We better fine Rico and quick!" With that said Skipper begins his search for Rico with full force. Private quickly follows his commanding office. With the way Skipper said the order, Private knows that there is no space for anymore conversations.

_With team Kowalski_

"We better fine him" Marlene says with a bit of a bite.

"We will Rico couldn't of gotten far." Kowalski ignores the fact that Marlene is clearly saying 'this is your fault if we don't find him'

"Why didn't you tell Skipper the reason Rico probably didn't go back to the HQ?" Kowalski looks up to the otter who is walking in front of him.

"It's hard to explain"

"Well get explaining genius. We've got alot of time alone for the time being." Marlene half looks back so she cad see the penguin behind her.

"It's just hard to say stuff like that to him. Skipper is so into this commando stuff that I'm beginning to believe he thinks it's really real, that we are just a team."

"He's just doing it to protect you three you said it yourself Kowalski."

"Yeah well that was back then, this is now. I don't even think he see us as his brothers anymore." Kowalski whispers the last part, so Marlene won't hear him.

But when Kowalski lifts his head up it is very clear the last part was heard, as he got a very hard slap in the face. Kowalski quickly looks up to see who slapped him the animal standing before him, has tears clearly visible in their eyes. As to who the animal is shocks Kowalski.

* * *

><p><em>Whoop! Chapter 5 is up :D sorry it's not very long, I'm not doing this on a computer so I don't have any idea how big it looks. Also I apologies if there is any spelling mistakes.<em>

_Anyway sorry it took a while to put up, but I hope you guys enjoy it! _

**I don't own Penguins of Madagascar**


	6. Chapter 6 Rico's Still Missing

**Chapter 6**

Rico's still missing

Kowalski can't believe it, he knows why he got hit but for some reason he can't believe it. Kowalski raises his head to the animal that hit him, the tears that once threaten to fall are no longer in the other animals eyes.

"I think we should swap team mates." Marlene says to the animal who hit Kowalski.

"Yes that's a very good idea Marlene." Skipper says not taking his eyes off Kowalski. Marlene grabs Privates flipper and walks off quickly. The sooner they find Rico and get rid of Officer X the better.

"S-Skipper I..." Kowalski holds his sore cheek

"Save it Kowalski."

"I'm sorry Skipper I didn't mean it."

"You know what? NO. How dare you even think that I don't care let alone say it. Out of all three of you I'd think you'd know me better then that." Kowalski looks to the ground not wanting to make eye contact, but to his displeasure Skipper continues.

"After all we've been through you think I don't love you three?"

"I didn't say that Skipper."

"Well you might as well said that. I do the things I do to protect you three. I'm the older brother it's my job! Now tell me the truth Kowalski. Why did Rico not return to the HQ?" Skipper demands to know the truth he doesn't care if Kowalski isn't comfortable in saying why, he just wants to get the right information, so he'll knows how to calm Rico down when he is found.

"Well I think he heard me talking to Marlene." Kowalski rubs his flipper not wanting to continue, but he knows full well that Skipper won't let him off.

"I was telling Marlene about how Rico got his scar and all that. I think at some point Rico must of heard some of it. He must of heard that I blame myself and wanted to comfort me some how."

"And you just ignored him?" Skipper asks keeping his cool.

"No I told him to go back to HQ. He must hate me even more now, I'm just a horrible brother"

"No time for a pity party solider! Rico is still out there and he may have a looney ex officer on his tail. We'll talk about this later when we're back in HQ with Rico. And then I can give you another slap for losing Rico." Skipper turns away from Kowalski and begins his search for Rico.

Kowalski follows his older brother hoping they'll find Rico soon. Deep within Kowlaski's mind something is saying they'll never find Rico.

"Skippar? come in Skippar!" The walkie-talkie rings with the youngest penguins voice. Skipper takes no time in answering.

"I can hear you loud and clear Private. What is it? have you located Rico?"

"No we've not Skippar, but we've been found." Skippers eyes widen he doesn't need Private to say who by as he already knows.

"Where are you Private?"

"We're hiding in the bin near the Elephant habitat, Skippar."

"Ok you and Marlene say put we're coming!" Skipper looks to Kowalski.

Skipper and Kowalski make their way to as close as they can get to the elephant habitat. They would get closer but due to the fact Officer X was all up by there smelling the air, as if he was a hunting dog looking for it's prey, makes it difficult.

"Where are you, you little penguin?" The ex Officer growls unable to smell out the penguins. But his growl soon turns into a very unsettling chuckle.

"Nevermind I'll get you sooner or later. This isn't the end penguin, oh no it's just the beginning." The Officer walks off but still smells the air just in case.

"Is it me or is he losing his mind more everyday?" Skipper asks after hearing the very unsettling words from the Officer.

With the Officer gone Skipper and Kowlaski rush over to the trash can. Skipper taps on it so the two animals inside can hear him.

"The coast is clear" At them words the penguin and the otter climb out of the trash can.

"Did you hear what he said Skippar?" Private asks worried

"Yes I did."

"What do you think he meant?" Marlene asks all three penguins, as they've dealt with X before.

"To be honest Marlene I don't know. But whatever he did mean by it, it can't be good." Skipper answers Marlene

"Should we follow him?" Kowalski asks now very curious to know what the Officer is up to.

"What about Rico?" Marlene asks. They just can't give up their search for him can they?

"If we see what he's up to first and stop him, it will be alot saver to find Rico. Plus I don't think Rico would leave the zoo, upset or not he wouldn't go against my rules." Skipper explains to Marlene to calm the otter.

All four follow X carefully and not to close. While following the Officer everyone notices that he looks happy with himself. The Officer gets to his van and takes a deep breath smelling the air his smile grows widener.

"Ah smells fantastic!" The Officer opens up the back of his van. All three penguins and otter watch the Officer carefully, something was definitely not right. X takes something out and pulls it closer to his face, it's a cage clearly holding animal within it's cold iron bars.

"You my little friend smell like justice" X closes the van doors slightly still holding the cage. Now that the door aren't in the way all four animals can see who is inside of the cage.

"Rico!" All four animals say shocked.

"I wasn't able to catch the little chubby one. But with you that won't matter. Sooner or later your little friends are going to know where you are, and they'll just walk right into me. I'll catch you all and prove I'm NOT crazy!" X opens the van doors fully and puts Rico back inside.

"We've got to save him!" Kowalski is about to run towards the van when a flipper stops him. Kowalski follows the flipper to see it belonged to Skipper. Kowalski is confused why is Skipper stopping him from saving their little brother?

"Use your head Kowalski! X is planning on us attacking him, that's what he wants. Who knows what sort of traps the insane Officer has setup for us"

"Skippars right Kowalski and you know it." Kowalski looks down to the ground. He knows that X is basically waiting for them to throw themselves at him. The engine of the van starting and driving away was all that can be heard. Skipper is right he should use his head it not like him to not use it why didn't he? what made him want to throw himself at X?

The reason?

He was doing what his heart was saying for once.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 6 Yay! :D <em>

_I would like to say a big thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed, it means a lot to me!_

**_As always I Don't Own Penguins Of Madagascar_**


	7. Chapter 7 Trapped Behind Bars

**Chapter 7**

Trapped behind bars

The Mohawk penguin grabs the bars with his flippers that are keeping him imprisoned. He had seen them he seen them all standing there "hiding" they weren't that covered. Questions drive the scarred penguin mad as the Officer drives to who knows where.

_"Why didn't they save me?_

_Why did they just stand there?_

_Did they want me gone?_

_Are they glad I'm out of their lives?"_

With every passing minute the questions become more and more disheartening. Rico knows none of them are true but it's just that there the only questions he can ask himself. His thoughts fall onto Kowalski and then his eyes widen.

_"He knows! he knows I didn't go back to the HQ he knows I disobeyed an order."_

The van suddenly breaks but by the sound of the crazy Officer that it isn't their destination, as he gets out and begins to shout at someone. This is Rico's chance of getting out of here, he just has to be cleaver about it he can't just go all crazy. What would Kowalski and Skipper do? there's no time to think fast X could be back any minute. Rico quickly throws up a mini like blowtorch and begins to carefully melts the bars to make a square so he can escape. Once done Rico smiles to himself as he gets out of the cage.

_"But wait! he'll see it empty!"_

Quickly thinking Rico throws up a plushy Penguin that look like him. He places it inside of the cage and melts the square back on to the cage to make it look like new. With the plushy Rico in place Rico climbs to the front of the van making sure X isn't too close. With a peep out of the window Rico can tell that the Officer is too busy shouting at some guy, poor guy he looks scared. There wasn't time for Rico to feel for the guy he has to get out of the mad mans van. Rico slowly walks to the drives door that is still open. As slowly as he can Rico climbs out of the van, once his feet hit the ground the penguin quickly runs from the van not wanting to be anywhere near it. Once safely away from the van and in an alley Rico relaxes.

"Hey!" A voice scares Rico making him jump into a fighting pose ready for anything. Rico looks to the creature once seeing him the penguin relaxes as he knows who it is.

_"Moon-Cat! but why was he so far out?"_

"I've been looking for ya! Skipper told everyone that X had ya and the animals outside of the zoo have been on the search for ya!" The tabby cat smiles knowing that his friend is save and not in the hands of the Officer.

"Oh we better get back to the zoo before Skipper and all them go search for ya. They may end up in X's hands!" With the thought of the mad Officer the cat shakes of fear.

"We better get moving!" The cat is the first to run leading the way to the zoo with Rico belly sliding behind him.

_"So they do care!"_

_**In Central Park Zoo (With the others)**_

The three penguins are all looking at a map on their table. Skipper holds a ruler pointing at roads.

"Okay the van was last seen here before our air force lost it. There are only three places that van could of gone and only one that we know the Officer can afford. We are better off checking there first it's are best bet in finding...Rico." Once the speech of their plan is over the three penguins start to get ready for their mission.

Kowalski can't help but look at Skipper who isn't even getting ready, he's just staring at the map. Kowalski can tell by the end of his speech he found it hard to say Rico's name. Kowalski doesn't blame him the last penguins they saw in cages never came back and their names are never said, because of the big chuck of their heart they took. It hurt too much.

_"Was that was Skipper doing? coming to terms with Rico never being in our lives again? NO! don't be so stupid! Skipper would go to the ends of the earth for us. It's just taking a lot out of him." _With that thought Kowalski continues to pack for their mission as they don't have Rico to carry their stuff they have to pack some instead.

_"I've got to started packing stuff but why can't I? one look at the stuff and it makes me mad! mad that I didn't follow Rico out of the HQ that night, Mad that I didn't find him before X did. But why does the stuff make me mad? it's just a weapons we use everyday" _Skipper looks to the weapons that Private is packing and a feeling of sadness covers Skipper.

_"It's because they have all be in Rico's stomach." _Marlene pops her head into the HQ snapping Skipper out his thoughts and sadness.

"What is it Marlene?!"

"Alice is coming for feeding time better get your fluffy bottoms out here!" With that Marlene quickly leaves quickly to get to her habitat. Skipper nods to the other two penguins and all three of them got to the top waiting for Alice.

Alice lazily walks to the penguins habitat throwing the fish into their blow. Alice takes a glare at the penguins not really caring but once counting only three Alice's eye widened. Alice quickly grabs her walkie-talkie

"We have a code red on the penguins. Only three are within the habitat I repeat only three." Alice stays with the penguins watching them carefully. A voice on the other side of the walkie-talkie comes through.

"Okay lock down on the Penguins habitat is a go!" Alice watches as shutter raise and start to cover the penguins habitat, once they are closed Alice walks off talking into her walkie-talkie.

"Locating the missing penguin is a go!"

"Skippar?" Private looks to his oldest brother with big eyes.

For once in his life Skipper doesn't know what to do.

* * *

><p>Yay! Chapter 7 :D (Sorry it's a bit short)<p>

Thank you to everyone that read and reviewed my story is mean a lot!

**I don't own Penguins of Madagascar**


	8. Chapter 8 Under The Dome

**Chapter 8**

Under The Dome

It bewildered the leader that the zoo would even have these domes installed into a habitat. Or maybe it was just theirs? Rico did always try to escape and he did succeed on countless occasions when he was younger. But if they're here then why didn't Alice keep them up? she clearly doesn't trust the penguins. Skipper balls his flipper into a fist, thinking about this stupid dome won't do anything in finding Rico. But the leader couldn't help but just stare at it, clenching his flipper with more anger with every passing second. His remaining younger brothers went back into the HQ the second Alice left, but Skipper just couldn't he can't face looking into the four beds and knowing one will never be warmed up with the heat of it's owner.

Skipper looks to his flipper biting back tears.

_"I promised you...and I failed"_

While that thought plaguing the leaders head he unballed his fist as memories flashed before his eyes.

_*Flashback*_

_Four penguins were crowding around a egg that had a crack on it, the egg wasn't going to hatch anytime soon. The crack was caused by a fall the egg took and a female penguin was crying into her lovers shoulder. Two young penguins stood by the egg not understanding why their parents were so upset._

_"Why are you crying mummy?" The oldest of the two asked. The female stroked her eldest putting on a smile as not to worry the child about the egg._

_"Well dear I'm afraid that..." The mother knew she'd had to tell her sons about the egg. It was their sibling they had just lost._

_"I'm afraid that your sibling isn't coming out of the egg."_

_"Why mummy? doesn't it love us?" The eldest asked confused and upset._

_"No dear it loves us very much. But it's going to be with grandpa and grandma and they'll look after it." Tears began to fall from the female penguins eyes as her oldest son walked to the egg and stroked it._

_"But we can look after it" The male penguin smiled at his son stroking the egg, his eldest did always love his family. Picking up the youngest of the two the female penguin didn't know what to say she looked to her lover._

_"Son I know that you'd look after your sibling and protect it, but sometimes they're needed somewhere else. And you remember grandpa and grandma right? they loved you to pieces and I know they'll love your sibling too. They'll protect it and love it as much as they did to you." The eldest son nodded to his fathers words._

_"But...what will they call it?" The father looked confused._

_"We don't know if it's a boy or a girl." The male said patting his sons flat head. The flat headed penguins touched the egg that would of been his younger sibling._

_"It's a boy I just know it." The mother smiles._

_"Why don't you name it then dear so grandpa and grandma has something to call your brother." Choking on her words the mother tried to be stronger._

_"Rico" The little penguin decided _

_"That's a nice name son." The father patted his sons head grabbing his flipper to lead him inside. The young penguin took one last look at the egg tears in his eyes._

_Suddenly the young penguin let go of his fathers flipper and ran to the egg._

_"It moved!" the little penguin shouted. Both parents walked to their son, ready to pick him up and take him inside. But once getting closer the mother gasped as she saw it moving._

_"He's right!" The father looked closely and saw that his son was right the baby penguin inside the egg was moving, it looked like it was trying to get out._

_The family waited for the baby to break out of it's egg this was a amazing, the fall the egg took should of ended the baby penguins life. After sometime the baby penguin broke the egg and looked to all the penguins by him and he smiled._

_"Oh my...I can't believe it" The mother began to cry again._

_"It's a boy!" The father said looking to his eldest who looked back at him smiling. The father looked back to his new born baby boy._

_"Welcome to the family Rico" The father greeted. The young penguin hugged his new baby brother smiling a huge smile._

_"I'll protect him I promise!" The young penguin promised his father and mother._

_*End of Flashback*_

Skipper got a hold of his self balling his flipper again, but not out of anger this time.

"I promised and it's not broken until I say so!" Skipper shouted. No one was there to hear it but the cold metal of the dome.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8! probably the quickest chapter update in this story XD (Sorry it's short again ^^; )<p>

Thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed this story it means a lot to me!

**I don't own Penguins Of Madagascar**


	9. Chapter 9 The Zoo Is My Home

**Chapter 9**

The Zoo is my Home

The stray cat and the scarred penguin have been running and jumping to get to the zoo as fast as their feet will take them. The silence between the two was driving the cat a bit insane, yes the cat doesn't get to have conversations that much. But when there are other animals around him he does like to talk to them, saying something would be better then the silence even if the conversation will be one way.

"I couldn't imagine living in a zoo. Being outside there's more freedom, well you and the others do seem to get out a lot." The tabby cat didn't accept the crazy penguin to responded.

Just as the cat thought the penguin didn't respond, but he didn't mind that much it's something to do to pass the time.

"Why don't you and the other penguins ever you know live somewhere else? You guys are in and out of that zoo more then the delivery trucks. You must not like it there why stay?"

Without noticing the cat asked a question, which he didn't mean to he was just rambling on as he does.

"Home" The tabby was taken back by the sudden voice, yes he asked him a question but he didn't think the penguin was going to answer him.

"Home...I've never really had one. Bet it's nice, bet ya feel dead nice and warm in the cold winter days and nice a cool in the hot boiling sun." It's true the cat has never had a home he's been in a few houses but they were never worthy of calling home.

Rico couldn't help giving the cat a sad look. Not having a home or a family must be tough. The penguin couldn't even imagine what life would be like without his brothers.

"Well we better get you home before Skipper leaves to find you or goes insane without you." The tabby cat beamed to lighten the mood. It worked as Rico smiled a little bit not much but it was enough for the cat.

Within no time the two got to the zoo. Happy to be home Rico couldn't wait to get back to HQ and eat a nice cold fish. The cat waved goodbye to the penguin knowing he was now safe and back home.

Rico quickly slid to his habitat making sure no one could see him, he just wanted to get back in and none of the zoo keepers would be any of the wiser. Rico was about to jump into the habitat when he saw the big dome over it. Now confused the penguin took a step back to look at it more properly.

"Wha?" Rico was about to see if he had any TNT but someone grabb him a drag him away stopped him. Rico quickly turned around ready to hit whoever dragged him. But when blue eyes met brown Rico calmed down.

"Rico! are you ok? did he hurt you?" Marlene asked the penguin while she checked for any injures. Rico shaked his head to say "yes" and "no" to answer the worrying otter.

"You better come with me before the Zoo keepers find you." Rico follows Marlene to her habitat. Rico gave Marlene a look that said "what's going on?"

"They've put the Penguin habitat on lock down! Alice saw you weren't there and she just started talking into her walkie talkie and the dome appeared!" The otter explained not bothering to take a breath within the sentence.

Ricos face changed to confused to utterly upset it was all his fault his brothere were trapped under the dome, if he had just done what Kowalski said then none of this would of happened.

"Wait!" Marlene quickly ran to the other room bring a invention that looked like something Kowalski would if made.

"Kowalski gave me this while we were searching for you. I've not have time to give it back yet, I'm sure he said there was a video chat on here." Pressing a button the screen on the walkie talkie like invention started to fizz.

"Hello?" Marlene said to the invention hoping the other penguins could hear her.

"Marlene?" it was Kowalski

"Press the green button" following Kowalski's orders Marlene pushed it and Kowalski popped up on the screen.

"Ah I was wondering when you would finally turn my chatter walker on." Ignoring the silly name the smart penguin gave his invention, Marlene just wanted to let the penguins know about their missing brother.

"I see you are very well Marlene that's good. I suspect you would like to talk with Skipper." Before the Otter could say anything Kowalski walked off screen.

Marlene and Rico could hear the talking in the background, it made Rico happy to hear his brothers voices.

"Marlene! just the otter I was looking for. What's happening up there? any neww from our sources in finding Rico?"

"Well no" Skipper cut Marlene off

"Blast!" Skipper picked up the chatter Walker and walked to another room.

"Marlene...I"

"Um Skipper?" Marlene was starting to worry about the leader penguin.

"I don't know what to do Marlene. We're running out of ideas!" Rico didn't like the sound of his eldest brother so sat on Marlene's bed to get some comfort.

"Skipper that's the thing you don't have to plan anymore!" Skipper picked up his head at Marlenes words.

"What?...wait let me go back" Once again Skipper picked up the chatter walker re-entering the main part of the HQ. Skipper waved over his little brothers to listen to Marlene.

"Go ahead Marlene continue" Surpised by Skippers now booming voice Marlene knocked the chatter walker on the floor.

"Oh dear!" Grabbing the chatter walker Marlene continued.

"You don't have to search no more Rico is right here sitting on my bed."

*On the other side of the line*

There was a loud crash on the other end. But no penguin took note they were too busy waiting for the reply off Marlene.

"...dear..."

"Marlene speak up we can't hear you." Kowlaski asked

"Don't...have...search...Rico...is...dead" After the sentence the signal stopped.

All three penguins wore the same expression. Disbelief

The first sound heared in the HQ was Private starting to cry.

*Marlene and Rico*

"Oh the signal has gone. I think they got the message. I wish I could see their faces they're probably extremely happy!"

* * *

><p><strong>New Chapter! Yay! so sorry for the wait don't have a laptop to do it on at the moment. So if there is any spelling mistakes I'm very sorry<strong>

**I would like to give a very big thank you to everyone that has reviewed it means alot to me!**

**I Don't Own Penguins Of Madagascar**


	10. Chapter 10 Thoughts

**Chapter 10**

Thoughts

_Skipper's Thoughts_

The only thing I can hear is the beeping of the chatter walker and my littless brother crying.

Rico is dead?

...Rico is dead!

I want to do nothing more then scream Rico's name at the top of my lungs, and cry like there's no tomorrow. But I need to stay strong for my remaining brothers. I look to them, Private is crying his little heart out. Kowalski on the other flipper just has a blank expression on his face.

I walk over to Private and comfort him, well I try to, nothing can make this situation better. After half an hour Private has cried himself to sleep. No matter how hard I tried nothing could stop his tears from falling, it will be along time before he is his happy-go-lucky self.

Well one brother to go I guess.

I walk up to Kowlaski his expression hasn't changed, I don't know why I thought it would. I sit next to him hoping it could provide some form of comfort.

"I suspect that the dome will be lifted soon, Skipper"

I'm taken aback from Kowalski's little sentence. It wasn't what he just said it was how it was spoken, the tone didn't match his expression. The tone was like normal but his blank expression isn't his normal one. It's the kind of blank expression you'd see on somones face who hasn't got meaning anymore. He's blaming himself for all of this I know he is, because that's the expression I have on my face when I blame myself.

"Why is that?" I play along with him there's no need to start a argument with him. Speciallly as he's just doing what I did all them years ago.

"Alice and the other zoo keepers will soon realize that the penguin they are looking for isn't coming back."

I guess we really are doing this Kowlaski? I know I did it all them years ago to our parents, but they didn't die. Well if you aren't going to talk to me I know someone you will talk to.

"Ok once the dome is lifted, I want you to go and see how Marlene is. She's probably cried her eyes sore by now."

"Yes Skipper"

"And Kowalski get some rest. That's a order."

Kowalski sighs at my order, but gets up anyway and gets into his bunk.

"What about you Skipper?"

"I'll be getting some rest soon, I just need some air."

Kowalski turns around believing me. So I bet get some of that air I guess, I climb our ladder to get to some "air".

It's dark outside time sure passes. I look to the stars and pick one out, it's next to two other stars I know so very well.

_*Flashback*_

_A little baby penguin is sitting on it's own crying, not really knowing what's going on. A female penguin walk to the baby and picks him up, and cuddles him._

_"Why have they gone?" The little baby penguin asks._

_"They haven't gone, dear. Their're still here."_

_"But where? I can't see them."_

_The female penguin points to the night sky._

_"You see them two stars?" The female asks the baby penguin as she points at the two stars. The baby penguin nods a 'yes'_

_"They're your grandma and grandpa."_

_"But why are they up there?"_

_"So they can watch over you and protect you."_

_"But what about when it's morning? stars aren't out then."_

_"Well me and your father will."_

_"But why does the night sky get grandma and grandpa?"_

_"Well dear, the night sky needs to fill it's dark sky with little lights, so creatures below can see their way. I know it's not fair grandma and grandpa were taken from us, but they were needed somewhere else."_

_With all his questions answered, the little baby penguin looked to the two stars and smiles._

_*End of Flashback*_

I look to the two stars and the one I just picked out. With a single tear falling from my eye, I whisper a message to just be heard by the night sky.

"Please take care of him."

* * *

><p><em>Kowalski's Thoughts<em>

I can't believe it

It can't be true!

...Rico...

I turn onto my back to look at the top of my bunk. Skipper went to get some "fresh air" about 20 minutes ago. I know he isn't getting some fresh air, but it's best to just leave him to it. Skipper probably sent me to get some rest, for the pure fact if I go to my lab I'll start blaming myself. But "resting" isn't doing any good either, as I just can't get to sleep. But...

_Do I blame myself?_

_Yes_

_But why? there was nothing I could of done._

_My brain knows that...but my heart is another story_

These are the only questions that plague my mind. They just play over and over again, the questions are never different and neither are the answers. But I've noticed as time goes by other little questions, are whispered behind these two. And they are questions I would really not want to know the answer to.

_How did Rico die?_

_Was it slow?_

_When he did die was his last thought that I hate him?_

I quickly cover my "ears" to block out the questions. But I can't block them out, it's hard to block something out when it's in your head. How do I make it stop? My thoughts fall onto Rico.

Rico...

_*Flashback*_

_There's a young penguin playing with his makeshift lab, he's shaking some liquid that he's placed inside a test tube. A smaller penguin that has some of his feather sticking up from his head, that makes it look like he's got a mini Mohawk, walks up to the young penguin and begins to watch what he's doing.  
><em>

_"Wha' t'at?" The smaller penguin asks the older one._

_"It's a very powerful liquid" The older one sighed_

_"Wha' it do?" Now wanting to know more the smaller penguin tries to grab it._

_"Rico! no!" As the older penguin tries to make sure his little brother doesn't get the liquid, the penguin didn't notice that it has split out on to his makeshift lab melting it in the process. The smaller penguin noticed though and backed away covering his mouth with his flippers. He knows how much his older brother loves his lab he made and know it's half melted.  
><em>

_The older penguin seeing his little brothers face turns to see what he's looking at. At the sight of little lab the young penguin drops his test tube he was holding, at the sound of shattering glass a female penguin came running in, to see what had happened._

_At the sight of her third oldest lab the mother begins to panic. She quickly begins to check her sons for any injury, seeing that both were fine, she begins to ask how it all happened._

_"It was his fault!" The young penguin shouted pointing at his little brother. Tears began to fall from his eyes. They young penguin couldn't stand being near his ruined lab so ran away crying._

_"Kowalski!" The mother shouted after her son. She turned to her second youngest with a stern look. "Don't touch anything!" while that the mother ran after her thirdoldest son._

_Once his mother and brother was gone the smaller penguin looks to the now melted lab. Only some of it was melted the other half was fine...maybe._

_"Then it got split onto my lab." The young penguin finished his story of how his lab got to how it was now to his mother._

_"Well dear, if you ask me it wasn't just Rico's fault was it?"_

_"...No"_

_"Then I think you need to apologize. Don't you?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Good lets go" The mother lead her third oldest back to the lab. She hopes their weren't gone too long, her second youngest has the habit of getting himself into trouble._

_"Rico, Kowalski has something to say...oh my" The mother couldn't believe what she was looking at. Did her second youngest son really do this?_

_The young penguin followed his mother back into where he placed his makeshift lab. Once entering he couldn't believe what he was seeing._

_Stood right where his half melted lab should be, stands a now fixed lab. On the front side of the new makeshift lab said 'Kowalski's Lab' granted that some of the letters were not the right way up, but it looked like Rico did try his hardest at getting it right. Rico stood next to the lab with some paint covering his feathers._

_"Did you do this?" The mother asks. Rico nods a 'yes' then points at his older brother._

_"Sowwy" Kowalski ran up to his little brother and gave him a hug._

_"There's no need to be sorry, Rico. I'm sorry I shouted and blamed you. Thank you so much!" Rico hugged his big brother back._

_*End of flashback*_

I slowly close my eyes as sleep is finally falling over me. My eyes begin to drop tear drops, but it doesn't bother me. I smile before I fall completely to sleep knowing that inside my now very modern lab, hidden away there's still a little makeshift lab. Yes it's just cardboard and some wood to keep it up, but it means so much more to me, and right now it's never meant more, as it's the only thing I've got that personally reminds me of Rico.

* * *

><p><em>Private's Thoughts<em>

I suddenly wake up from a nightmare. I quickly grab my lunacorn hugging it hoping that the thought of my nightmare may go away. But it's no use as my nightmare was that Rico died...and waking up hugging my lunacorn won't do a thing, as the nightmare is in reality too. I look out of my bunk to see if my two remaining brothers are asleep, which they are. I must of been asleep for awhile as I don't see Skipper or Kowalski getting to sleep straight away. I then look to Rico's bunk and sigh.

When I have nightmares Rico is usually the one to help me. Yes Skipper and Kowalski help too, but Rico helps me in a different way and it makes me feel more safer for some reason. I think Rico helped me the most was because he can be a very light sleeper, and me waking up, wakes him up too.

I curl up into a ball and hug my lunacorn tighter. I close my eyes

"I miss you Rico."

_*Flashback*_

_A very young penguin so young that he still hasn't fully out grown out of all his down feathers, is sleeping within his little bed. But it seems that the little penguin wasn't having a very nice dream, as the little penguin was moving around looking upset. The little penguin suddenly woke up from his nightmare tears in his eyes, the little starts to hug his blanket to try to get some comfort. The little penguin hear some moving from above him and got scared he tightened his grip on his blanket._

_A figure jumped from on of the bunks and walks to the little penguins bed. The little penguin looks up with tears in his eyes, still hugging his blanket. A flipper from the figure came towards the little penguin and wiped his tears again. The little penguin grabbed the flipper, as he now knows who it is, and didn't want him to go away._

_"Wico" The little penguin happily cheers to his big brother. The older penguin smiles to try to make his little brother more comfortable._

_"Nightmare?" The older penguin asks as a respond the little penguin nodded a 'yes'_

_The older brother then picked up his younger brother and going back to his bunk taking his little brother with him. Placing his little brother into his bunk, the older penguin then gets into it too._

_"I'll protect you" The older penguin said to the younger one. With them words the little penguin stopped cuddling his blanket and cuddled his brother instead._

_*End of flashback*_

Even though Rico didn't invite me into his bunk like he did when I was younger, him just being near was good enough. I think the reason I feel more safer with Rico when I have a nightmare, is because he was the first to ever look after me when I had one. But who's going to protect me now? maybe it's time to protect myself...I just have to build up to it. So I shut my eyes and start to fall asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Hey! finally new chapter up! :3 hope you guys like it. And a big thank you to everyone that has reviewed it means a lot to me!<em>

_So like every other POM fan I went to go and see the film when it came out :D it was awesome I fully enjoyed it. But to me it felt a bit too fast if you know what I mean, it didn't really tell us about the penguins past that much. _

_I know it told us about how Skipper, Kowalski and Rico found Private, but the one thing that not many people did pick up on, was that Skipper, Kowalski and Rico are in fact triplets. The things that was clear though was that Skipper, Kowalski and Rico did adopt Private as a little brother (which was mega cute!).  
><em>

_Also there is alot of argument about the mistakes on the penguins how not much match up with the Madagascar films nor the series, but to be honest I think that they didn't really think the penguins were going to be as popular as they ended up. So they didn't really make a full back story for them or give them little details to stand out from each other, so a result was for the series and their own film fix them problems. But in a result they don't match up with the Madagascar films, but remember there maybe a 4th Madagascar so more will be told. :3_

**_I don't own Penguins of Madasgascar_**


	11. Chapter 11 Fixing A Brother Bond

**Chapter 11**

Fixing A Brother Bond  
><span>

_Marlene's POV_

The more I think about the penguins the more I get confused. It's been a few hours since our call with the other penguins and nothing. I'd think they'd use one of their secret tunnels to come into my habitat, but nothing. It confuses me they were going to go into danger to get Rico and now he's just a tunnel away, and they stay within their habitat.

I look to Rico who is painting with some of my painting equipment. I don't mind him doing so it keeps him happy and his mind off the others. He hasn't said anything, but I know he's wondering where they are. If the zoo keepers weren't on high alert for him and if the tunnels weren't on lock down, I'd bet Rico would of been over to the others in a flash.

I smile to myself, the first thing me and Rico did was go to the penguins secret tunnels. It was kind of fun, the look on Rico's face as he thought of his brothers and being with them again. But for some reason they were all on lock down which is very strange, I didn't even know they could do that. And then Rico's face turned sad and it hasn't changed at all.

I would ask the penguin if he's alright but there really isn't any point, I won't be getting a full conversation on what's wrong. He'll probably just shrug or grunt and continue with his painting.

Must be quite annoying not being able to talk. It must drive Rico crazy, right? I mean I'd be insane if I couldn't talk. Well he is kind of crazy I guess, but is it his silence that has driven him off the tracks?

I sigh to myself, why must I plague my mind with questions I may never know the answer to? The other penguins could answer them for me, but they wouldn't ever be near the truth. They maybe Rico's brothers but they don't know what's going on in his mind, only he himself knows the answer to that.

My sigh must of got Rico's attention as he's looking at me with confusion upon his face. I just smile to him as if to tell him I'm ok, but he isn't buying it. It's funny really Skipper always says how Rico doesn't like all mushy stuff, but from what I've seen he's the most emotional penguin out of them all. A tap on my shoulder takes me from my thoughts, it's Rico he must have got up and walked to me while I was thinking.

"Oh...Rico you scared me." I admit to the Penguin.

"Sorry"

"It's fine don't worry about it. We need to find away back to your room. If only the zoo keeper hadn't put the penguin habitat on lock down." I mutter to more myself then Rico.

"Lock...down?" Rico slightly struggles to says. That's right I hadn't told Rico fully about the lock down on the penguins...but should I? I don't want to upset him in anyway, or make him think it's his fault.

"Yes...lock down, the zoo keepers locked it."

"Why?"

"Well...because of you. They locked it down because you went missing." I want to add more to my sentence but Rico has walked out before I can. I quickly follow him hoping to calm him down, as he looks very upset.

_Skipper's POV_

Silence is the only thing filling the HQ, we're all moaning the lost of Rico. Kowalski's theory for the dome being lifted isn't coming any sooner, zoo keepers have been back and forth to our habitat but they've done nothing with the dome. Since waking up Kowalski has been trying to connect Marlene through the walkie-talkie, but it's useless something must have happened to her walkie-talkie.

"Maybe you should go over there" My sudden words gets the attention of both of my brothers.

"But...Skipper we've shut down all tunnels for safety precautions."

"I know that Kowalski, but Marlene is more important. She's there all alone and she'll probably need someone to talk to." I add a more of my order attitude towards the end to show that it's a order.

"Yes sir. I'll go through the back tunnel and lock it when I go in and out." Kowalski nods to me and walks off to the tunnel.

_Kowalski's POV_

I walk through the cool tunnel that leads to Marlene's habitat I have no idea what awaits for me at the end, but I know why Skipper asked me to go. He thinks I'm bottling up my emotions about Rico and he's not wrong. I finally enter the otter's home there is no one in sight, I wonder where Marlene is.

"Marlene?" I say into the empty home that belongs to the otter.

"Kowalski?" I turn to where the voice has come from. There by the entrance is Marlene at the sight I smile a little, truth be told the emptiness of her habitat did scare me a little. She runs to me and gives me a big hug.

"Are you ok Marlene?"

"Yes I'm completely fine." Marlene answers me with a big smile on her face. I look confused to the otter, how is she so happy? after...what's happened to Rico.

"Kowalski? what's wrong?"

"How?"

"How what?"

"How can you be so happy?!" I shout to the otter, it's clear her happiness is real and not just a cover up.

"What do you mean? I told you guys about Rico how can I not be happy about that?"

"WHAT?!" What on earth is she talking about she's happy that Rico is dead.

"Kowalski please...you're scaring me!"

"I'm scaring you?! you're scaring me! how on earth can you be happy with the news of Rico!"

"What! how can't you be happy!"

"Isn't it obvious he's my brother! and I love him!"

"Yes! and I'd think that alone would be enough for you to be happy."

"WHAT! he's my brother Marlene...how on could the news he's DEAD make me happy."

_Marlene POV_

Dead? Kowalski thinks Rico is dead! how does he think that? I told him them after I...dropped the chatter thing, oh no.

"Kowalski please!"

"NO Marlene! it's clear very clear! the reason you are happy."

"Huh? Kowalski I think there has been a misunderstanding"

"No there hasn't. You're happy because after my story you think mine and the others lives are better without Rico. I know I messed up in the past but I still love him we could...no we were going to fix what I've done to our brother bond."

"Listen to me Kowalski Rico he-"

_Normal POV_

"No you listen to me" Unknown to the penguin and otter another penguin has appeared by the entrance.

"Me and Rico WERE going to be close again. But now I can't because he's dead and what hurts the most is never...never knowing if he would accepted my apology for all them years."

"Kow'lski"

_Kowalski's POV_

At the mention of my name I quickly looks to where it came from. The reason for my quickness isn't because my name was called, it's because of the voice that has called me. As bright as day the owner of the voice is standing right there in front of me...but how can this be? it must be my mind playing tricks on me.

"...Ri...co?" I choke as I say his name. I walk closer to him, in my head I picture him just disappearing just as I get close enough to touch him. But it doesn't happen he's as solid as me and Marlene.

"You're alive!" I give him a hug and I feel him hug me back. I can't believe this he's alive my little brother is alive. I stop hugging at look at him then to Marlene then back to him.

"How? Marlene said you were dead." Marlene walks to me and Rico

"Actually I said 'You don't have to search no more Rico is right here sitting on my bed' but before that I dropped the chatter thing. So that must have interfered with our signal."

"So it was your side that crashed not ours. Where is it now?"

"Over there." Marlene points to the chatter walker.

"Ok if I get the chatter walker up and running again we can connect Skipper and Private to tell them about Rico, and for them to open the tunnel doors."

"Why can't you open it"

"I made a mistake ok. I left the remote back at the HQ." Marlene giggles to me

"I'll see if any fish has been delivered so we can have something to eat." With that Marlene exits her habitat. I grab the chatter walker to have a look at the damage. I can feel Rico looking at me so I look towards him, before I could ask anything Rico has given me a screwdriver.

"...Thanks how did you know?" I ask with a bit of a chuckle. Rico just shrugs to my question with a smile on his beak. I turn around to open the chatter talker.

What should I say? what do I do? I feel so selfish just fixing this chatter talker and not talking to him. I need to example myself well mostly my outburst before he must have heard more before he got to the entrance, I was shouting very loudly.

"I...do" Huh? I turn to Rico. What is he talking? he do what?

"Come again?" I ask confused by my brothers sudden words.

"Apo..lo...gy" He's trying his hardest to talk properly I can see it in his eyes but he still continues.

"Apol...ogy acce...pted" After his very short sentence Rico takes a deep breath. It's clear it took alot out of him, but just them two words mean a lot to me.

"Thank you so much!" I get up and give Rico a hug. I can feel tears beginning to fill my eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Hello! so so sorry for the late update! but here it is :D I hope you enjoy this chapter! <em>

_Please leave a review they mean alot to me 3 _

**_Penguins Of Madagascar DON'T belong to me._**


End file.
